


The Train To Nowhere

by Foster_The_Children



Category: Inception (2010), Original Work
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it, Don't Post To Another Site, Don’t use this, Gen, Hidden Meaning anyone?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda inspired by Inception, Poetry, Post your thoughts in the comments, Try to catch the theme, Used to be called Cloudy Eyes, Ya like seriously no plagiarism, poem fic, so ya, yes I did actually come up with this, you know that one scene with the train?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foster_The_Children/pseuds/Foster_The_Children
Summary: “You’re waiting for a trainYou don’t know when it will come............ And all you can doIs watchWith cloudy eyesAs it slips past you.......”Basically a poem I came up with, and I’m posting it here.





	The Train To Nowhere

The Train To Nowhere 

You’re waiting for a train  
You don’t know when it will come  
Only that it’s coming  
And that soon it will be here  
And it will take you away  
You can’t quite remember  
Can’t make sense of why you know  
But you do  
Your waiting for something to come  
What was it again?  
...soon it will arrive  
And it will… something will happen?  
You’re not quite sure  
It’s feels like this has happened before  
The smell of smoke  
It brings back nostalgia you’ve never had  
And still can’t remember  
Your hanging on to this  
This feeling, this confidence  
You have no idea where you will go  
What will happen  
So you wait  
For whatever is coming  
You wait  
And time passes  
When it happens  
When it comes  
You will have a purpose once again,  
And your life will begin  
Whenever it arrives  
Whatever it is  
But time has passed  
And you haven’t got much left  
But you're sure it will come  
Of course it will  
Your body aches  
And it creaks  
And in your head  
You know it won’t come  
And the ringing is getting louder  
And soon it’s overtaking all of your senses  
From this place you’ve stood  
For what seems like all of eternity  
And in the distance something comes  
No, someone comes  
A young soul  
A lost soul  
Hopeful as you were  
And as you feel your strength fail and pass away  
As your wrinkles sag  
You fall down  
The young soul takes your place  
Where you once stood for all eternity  
You look back at the tracks-  
Since when were there tracks?  
Smoke clouds your senses , whatever’s left of them  
And there you see it  
With cloudy eyes you make out  
A train, gleaming in hot fiery red  
With streaks of sunlight gold  
How could you have missed it?  
But you’re old  
And time has passed  
Your strength is gone  
And what you’ve waited for is finally here  
But you have no strength  
And the young soul is still staring off  
Still waiting  
Oblivious to the train  
And as it leaves the station  
It leaves empty  
And all you can do  
Is watch it  
With cloudy eyes  
slip past you  
Away  
Away  
It’s gone.  
With only the smell of smoke  
As a reminder,  
That it was ever really there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts or wanna tell me how you interpreted it, post it in the comments
> 
> \- Foster


End file.
